


Person not found

by yuki_on_the_wall



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Finch - Freeform, Gen, Reese - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_on_the_wall/pseuds/yuki_on_the_wall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After S4 EP418-420... That's what I'm really thinking about...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Person not found

**Author's Note:**

> After S4 EP418-420... That's what I'm really thinking about...

I don't have those characters from POI.

=============================================

 

person not found

1\.   
Finch could hear Root's fading footsteps.  
But he didn't turn back until the darkness got him totally surrounded.  
He knew that Root did all those things for his sake. She had already lost Shaw, she just couldn't afford losing him too.  
He could feel her pain, but he couldn't forgive what she had tried to do.  
If he considered others as expendable for his safety, then why couldn't others kill others for their safety?  
His life is irrelevant.  
That's what he had taught the Machine.  
And he would carry on this principle, until his death came.

2  
Reese woke up in the sunshine. There was a moment that he couldn’t figure out his destination.  
He should go to the subway, to check the new number, because he's John Reese, John Reese saved lives;  
But Iris came into his mind.  
His fake identity was built on Samaritan’s blind-spot, which meant, as long as he led a normal life, he could enjoy an entire typical life of a local cop. He would never be found. He could marry someone; make a family and some children, to buy a two-floor villa, to have a completely middle-class life.  
Just like what he had promise Jessica once.  
Maybe it’s time for him to quit the John Reese job.  
But what about Finch? How could he manage things without him? He had already lost Shaw, maybe Root would help, but she would never really follow Finch’s order but not her artificial god.  
And Fusco. He risked so much to help them save the numbers, how could he just tell him, hey bro I want to quit and have a wife and son like you?  
Oh my, what a mess he had made.  
But Finch could figure it out. He was so smart and Reese was quite sure he would find him a solution.

3  
Walking pass the remote path, turning into a dark alley, going straightly to that old vending machine, Reese pushed it hard like before.  
Uh? It stood still?  
Reese stepped back and found it was welded to the ground.  
What? Have they be found ?  
Reese frowned. He walked for a while and borrowed a cutting machine from a car mechanic’s. He cut the metal and tried to remove the vending machine.  
He did it, and that dark stairs leading to the subway was still there with no sign of invasion.  
Just a dark, silent narrow stairs. No people, no computer running sound, no flashing from the screens.  
“Finch?” Reese called Finch’s name.  
No reply.  
Reese reached the swift, but those little bubbles which welcome him so warm once were all black-off.  
What happened here?!  
Reese lit up a small torch. He saw nothing in this weak light.  
No wires, no computer, no screens in the cabin, and no Bear’s soft bed.  
Did Samaritan found Finch and forced him to remove overnight?!  
Last time they ran from the library, and the machine told him Finch’s location after six weeks.  
Reese thought, maybe it was just another running for survival.

4  
What made Reese really confused was the stuff happened in three days.  
In the past three days, He got nothing about Finch, nor the numbers. Usually, Fusco would definitely asked him why but now he kept his mouth shut without a single complain of losing “technique support”.  
And he had called him “Riley” for three days without one single “wonder boy”.  
That’s not usual.  
One day, they were keeping an eye on a suspect in the car, and Reese tried to start a conversation, “Quiet days, aren’t they?”  
“Yeah, I hope those days last forever!”Fusco said, “Then I will have enough time to stay with my son!”  
“…Ya, family comes first. Anyway,” Reese said, “If we’ve got a number, we will be busy again.”  
“Number? What number?” Fusco frowned.  
“Oh, we haven’t told you. That’s how we call those people we helped!”  
“Hi, the people we helped were always dead.” Fusco shrugged, “Ok, to give them the truth is another kind of help.”  
“What’re you talking about?” Reese stared at Fusco, “How come they are dead ?!”  
“Hey, why are you staring at me ? I said nothing wrong!” Fusco suddenly looked forward and shouted, “That Man! Our suspect! Drive!”  
“…” Reese could do nothing but stop this topic to run after that suspect.  
Those daily cop work kept him busy until the night came. They finally got the suspect in custody legally, and Fusco just couldn’t wait to clock out. “My sweetie boy, Daddy is coming home~”  
“I’m afraid he will wait for a moment, Lionel.” Reese grabbed Fusco’s arm , stopped him from going out , “Our conversation is not done yet.”  
“What conversation?!” Fusco frowned again.  
“Today you called those people we helped dead. What does that mean?”  
“We’re in the homicide team, buddy, so they are all dead.” Fusco said in a ridiculous voice.  
Reese pushed Fusco onto the wall and trapped him with an arm across his neck. “Dead? So the beauty model was dead, and your wingman is also dead?!”   
“What’s the matter with you!” Fusco tried to push him away but failed, “What model?! Wingman? You mean Andre? He’s of course alive! But what does he have to do with our talk?!”  
“Lionel, if you, if Finch didn’t help him, he will surely be dead.”  
“Are you drunk, Detective?!” Fusco frowned at him as if he saw a mad man, “Who’s Finch!”  
“What the hell is going on!” Reese pressed him harder angrily, “Finch! The glasses! Don’t you tell me you don’t know him!”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Fusco chocked, “I… I really don’t know! I met Andre at a baseball game, how come you said those things?!”  
“What the …” A thought shocked Reese suddenly, so he let Fusco go. Fusco sat on the chair, taking deep breath, “Did Finch say anything to you? Is this a sort of arrangement? Did he tell you to pretend yourself not knowing him to stay safe?”  
“Hey, I really don’t know the guy you keep asking, but I know your girl friend is waiting. Do you have to fixate on that?”  
“What girl fri… Iris?” Reese turned and found Iris standing not far from their desk, looking at him with a confused expression on her face.  
“Is everything ok here?” She asked.  
“Fine, we’re just discussing the case.” Reese came to her, holding her hand, “Why did you come here?”  
“I came to give you the transition letter.” Iris gave Reese a letter, “From now on ,you are not my client anymore.”  
“That’s great. I don’t have to keep the secret then.” Reese smiled to her, “Let’s get some dinner… Lionel, we’ll continue the case tomorrow.”  
Fusco just shrugged. “You should definitely keep on seeing the therapist.” 

5  
While having dinner at the restaurant, Reese still could gather his mind. Fusco’s words were just much too strange, something must be going on.  
He guessed that was because Samaritan. It perhaps spotted Finch out and Finch just had the time tell Fusco how to do and then he had to retreat overnight, leaving him nothing to trace.  
That could explain why Fusco pretended not knowing Finch.  
But not why Finch contacted Fusco instead of him.  
“John?” Iris put down the fork and knife, “You seem distracted, why?”  
“oh, nothing, just some cases…”  
“You can’t keep doing this, John, you should separate your life and job…Oh,dear,I did that agin.” Iris smiled with sorry, “I’m not your therapist now. I shouldn’t have done that …”  
“Yes, you should.” Reese touched her hand softly, “That makes me special. You won’t smile at other clients like that, will you?”  
“You guess!” Iris made a wink to Reese, and ended this topic with some inner jokes between lovers.  
Well, he could not keep Iris and Finch in his mind at the same time.   
So he decided that he should just put Finch aside.   
What a genius he was. Nothing would really bother him and he would find him if he needed his help.  
It was ok for him to just wait.  
When they almost finish the dinner, an elegant figure came into Reese’s eyes.  
Zoe Morgan.  
Reese pray to god to stop this woman from messing up, but according to Reese’ s knowledge about Zoe, she would keep herself out of his true date or number-saving activity by no means.  
Reese had already made up a story to get Iris believed there’s nothing between Zoe and him, but Zoe just walked pass their desk like a stranger without a glimpse.  
“Un?” Reese couldn’t help to give out a sound of wonder.  
“What?” Iris asked.  
“No, nothing, I just saw an old friend…but it’s ok, not a big deal.” Reese smiled to her and stood up, “Better say hello.”  
Reese marched out of the restaurant and saw Zoe standing on the roadside, waiting for her driver.  
“Ms Morgan. Guess your new driver not so qualified, um?”  
Zoe looked back, but the expression on her face was strange. She looked at him as if he was a stranger; she even stepped back a little, and replied with an attitude which seemed quite charming but actually guarding, “Do I know you, sir?”  
“Zoe?” Reese was bewildered, “What’re you saying? I’m John Reese.”  
“Then nice to meet you, Mr. Reese.” Zoe just didn’t care and she wanted to get in the car which just pulled by.  
Reese tried to seize her arm, “Don’t you remember the nice weekend we spent together in the neighbor? I remember everything, quite clearly.”  
“Well, so that’s what’s going on, hum?” Zoe got rid of his hand, and fold her arms in front of the chest, “But I’m sorry. I won’t accept any black mails from some dally guy that I can’t even recognize his face.”  
“What? Black mails?” Reese suddenly couldn’t find his tongue: how could you make someone to admit she knows you when she insisted she doesn’t?  
“Then what’s your purpose?” Zoe lifted her eyebrows a bit, “For your advice, don’t make attempt to threaten me. I have lots of ways to make you disappeared.”  
“What happened to you?!”   
“Stay away from me!” Zoe didn’t want to talk to him anymore. She got into the car and left.  
What the hell happened after all?!  
Reese could no longer hold his temper. He dashed to the parking lot and got his car, drove to the subway station as fast as he could.  
The entrance remained the broken style like yesterday. There was still nothing here.   
If there wasn’t any dirt, Reese would truly believe there was nothing here from the very start.  
Finch, what the hell are you planning on now?!  
Reese deeply believed it’s Finch’s idea to keep Zoe and Fusco as outsiders. But if he had enough time to tell them his plan, why didn’t he contact him, leaving him without a word?  
Reese thought he should talk to Finch, but the special cell phone for their anti-Samaritan communication hadn’t had signal for a while.   
He suddenly realized he had no way to track Finch down.  
A ring from a cell phone, the normal one, brought Reese back from his deep wondering. He answered it, “Yes?”  
“John! Where’re you?!” That’s Irish calling him anxiously. “Why did you suddenly leave?”  
Oh, he had almost, actually already, forgotten Iris was still in the restaurant. “Oh, it’s just an emergency… I saw a suspect just now, outside the restaurant, so I ran after him. Now I’m in the police station, dealing with some paperwork.”  
“Then please at least give me a call.” Iris sighed, “I’m not you therapist, but it doesn’t mean I don’t know you have secrets. John, you can share anything with me, but officially, just as your girlfriend.”  
Share anything with you?  
Should I told you that I’m not a cop and I would be killed if anyone finds out my fake identity, that my enemy is a super AI which knows everything and tries to kill anyone who asks questions about AI, and my real boss is another super AI who sees everything and tries to get down that evil AI to protect human beings?  
No, Iris, I could never share all the things with you.  
“Don’t worry. I’m just busy with work. I’ll take care of myself, I promise.” Reese sighed, “You still in the restaurant? I’ll go pick you up.”  
“No, no need. I can go home myself. You keep on your work and then go back home to get some rest.” Iris said, “You really need some rest.”  
Iris hanged up the phone and Reese did so when the thought suddenly shocked him: Who can share all these things with me?

6.  
Reese waited in front of Fusco’s house in the early morning the next day.  
Fusco drove his son school and went right back to the police station, Reese didn’t see him answer any suspicious calls or go anywhere mystery.   
“Hey, you really think I have no idea you’re following me?”  
As Reese stepped in the office, Fusco got him, “I’m an experienced detective, you know?”  
Reese shrugged, “Well, then you must know why I’m doing this. Tell me the truth, save us some time!”  
“I swear to god I don’t know what you want.” Fusco said in an unhappy voice, “I know Carter was killed by the HR, but I’m not one of them now! And HR has sunk for a long time. You shouldn’t have doubted me for that! ”  
“Oh, you still remember Carter, that’s a progress.” Reese teased him, “Then why you don’t remember your mutual friend, John Reese?”  
“John Reese?” Fusco frowned, “I know many John, you’re one of them, but not a Reese included!”  
“Lionel, I’ll be angry if you keep talking like this.”  
“It’s me who will get angry!” Fusco sounded like he could not bear Reese anymore, “What’s the matter with you since yesterday? We’re always good partners, aren’t we?”  
“All right, then let’s get it straight.” Reese stood up, grabbed Fusco’s collar and dragged him into the interrogation room, pushed him on the chair and deprived his cell phone, smashed it with a heavy step.  
“What the hell are you doing !” Fusco shouted, “That’s new!”  
“Now you can talk, without any consideration about surveillances.” Reese cut the wire of the camera in the interrogation room and smashed his own normal cell phone, “How’s Finch now? Is he safe? Where’s he now? Is it his order that you pretend you know nothing?”  
“Who’s this Finch you’re talking about?” Fusco seemed no less confused, “Maybe you should tell me something about this Finch and then we could go find him together?”  
“You really want to play this trick on me, huh?” Reese made a fist, “Believe me, I’m a really good interrogator.”  
“What’s wrong with you!” Fusco shouted, “Did you have a fight with your girlfriend last night so you just want me to be a boxing stump? Ok, then just go ahead! Don’t say those weird excuses!”  
Damn it! Girl friend again!  
Reese really wanted to shoot Fusco twice like what he did on the first day they met. But Fusco was right. If he got a fight with his partner in the cop office, he would definitely be sent to the therapist and Iris would be worried about him again and she would ask lots of questions again.  
Reese relaxed his fist and took a deep breath, “Ok, Finch is a genius hacker and he masters lots of information sources. He can figure out who’s going to have trouble via the knowledge. And you and I have spent the last 3 years saving those people’s asses. Did I tell you clearly enough? Did it help to make you remember all the bloody hell stuff ?”  
“…I knew you dealt with the drugs before the transfer to homicide…and you lost an important partner there. ” Fusco rolled his eyes, “Is that guy’s name Finch?”  
“”Damn! Fusco! It’s not a PTSD! I don’t make up a person from the imagination!” Reese punched the desk, “Finch! Harold Finch! And Shaw! She saved your son! And Carter! We even lost Carter! We’ve saved so many people and now you’re telling me they’re all fiction?!”  
“Chill! Riley!”  
“Reese!” Reese shouted.  
“…Ok, John. I know you’ve been quite a friend to Carter, but she was seeing Beecher before she’s gone. They had even talked about seeing her son… I don’t know if you’ve got some relation with her before…” Fusco cleared his throat, “But I think you should let it go. You’ve lost someone, I know it’s hard and it’s normal to get confused. But we have to come back to the reality… ”  
“You’re really a bad actor, Lionel.” Reese stopped him with a heavy push, Fusco fell down the chair, “Fine, just keep doing this, but this will not stop me. There’re so many people out there and I don’t believe they’ll be as forgetful as you!”  
Reese said those words reluctantly and left the room quickly.   
Fusco just stood up and shrugged.

7.  
Reese searched some numbers, which he could still remember, from the police data base. He wrote their addresses down and drove to give them a reunion surprise. They were so surprised and happy to see him again and felt relaxed because they knew he was a cop now—no wonder he would save their lives.  
But none of them remembered Finch. They all said he saved them alone.  
That’s true because they didn’t see Finch on the other side of the phone.  
But that 911 operator, that ID theft who gave Finch drugs and got locked up in prison now, even the lock expert who lived in a peaceful neighborhood, they said they knew nothing about Finch. The lock expert even couldn’t remember Zoe, as if that garden BBQ never happened.   
It seemed that Finch had deleted himself from those people’s brains. As a result, John Reese was gone too, only John Riley was here to accept “Thank you” from those people.   
And also lots of complains about harassing citizen. Some people, who said they never know any John Reese, had called the captain.  
“I don’t know how you get Doctor Cample and let her give you a pass, but if one more complain arrives, I could fire you without the therapist agreement!”  
No luxury bags could calm the captain down. She shouted at Reese in front of all the people in the office, then left him writing a report which must be handed in tomorrow morning.  
Reese looked at the computer screen, couldn’t help thinking what the computer genius was doing now and where he was.  
Damn, if he got Bear, he could at least try his luck.  
Yeah, Bear!  
Reese remembered something and he clicked a website. Finch once put his photos there to save a female journalist, Max, he thought.   
The photos were still there, he was laughing like a fool in the picture. But the photo of Bear biting a toy bone was nowhere to see.  
No, Finch, no, you can’t do that to me! You can’t even take Bear from me!  
Reese wrote down Max’s number and stood up, rushing out the office.  
“Watch out! Man!” Fusco was run in at the corner by Reese, he stopped him, “Hey! This girl is not that easy to bother! If you annoy her, she will make us dead with a pen!”  
“If you don’t want me to do anything stupid, then tell me the truth or get out of my way!”  
Reese wanted to leave, but Fusco seized his arm and dragged him back, he let him sit down and said, “Look! You’ll never find anything in this way! You looked like a plane without radar! How can you find your destination? And according to my experience, if someone wants to hide from you, you’ll never find him or her.”  
“…But why does he want to hide from me?!” Reese got some of his cool back, “We’ve experienced so much. We’re partners, we’re friends who will gladly die for each other! ”  
“I don’t know that. But if he’s such a pal to you, then all the things he did, must to be done for your good.” Fusco said, “Think. If you can’t find him anymore, will anything bad happen to you?”  
“Well…”   
Would it?  
No, it wouldn’t. Instead, if he quitted the job as man in suit, if he stopped contacting with Finch, then he could be a normal policeman, get married, raise some children, and have a happy family.  
Wasn’t the guy who felt so troubled to tell Finch about Iris he?  
Wasn’t it his plan to develop a regular relationship with Iris?  
Wasn’t it the wish that Joss wanted him to let somebody in to care about him?  
Now he could have felt relaxed, because Finch was gone and he didn’t have to struggle about how to tell Finch all about this.   
Nothing bad would happen. He would not get tortured by some retired old spy, he would not be trapped in a burning car, he would not be hunted by both the FBI and gangs. He would never get a call in the mid night and heard a nerd cool voice saying “Mr. Reese, we have a new number.”  
All the bad things would gone.  
“Perhaps, I would … have a … happy life?” Reese was not slightest sure when he said the word “happy”.  
“Then what’s the problem, man!” Fusco slapped him on the shoulder, “You’ll be happy without him, then why bother to find him? There’s no necessity to find him!”  
“No necessity?” Reese repeat Fusco’s words like a robot.  
How could it be no necessity?  
How could Finch mange all these things without me?  
“Ok, just let it go. Finish your report and have some fun with your girlfriend!”  
Damn it Fusco! You say one more girlfriend I’ll make you eat the pen!  
That’s what Reese wanted to say.  
But he couldn’t say that, because he really got Iris as a girlfriend, not just some woman to sleep for one night.  
An idea came into Reese’s mind and lit this mess up: Finch is a person who would keep himself away from his lover for 100 miles!

8.  
Doctor Iris Cample went to work as usual, clocked off as usual, and met her boy friend as usual.   
Although the last “usual” had just started 2 weeks ago, she had already took it as usual.  
She never expected a “yes” for baring her heart to him. Because this man was full of mysteries, he hid lots of sadness and kept everyone away, which made him so fascinated.  
But he would smile to her.   
That’s all she depended on in this relationship.   
I am the one who can make him a happy man. Doctor Cample dearly believed that.  
She told him about her feelings and got a kiss.   
There would be more, she thought.   
God knows how excited she is.  
And neither did this man. He just smiled at her, opened the car door for her.  
And that’s when this “usual” ended.

9.  
Fusco was sent to the file room by Reese for some old files. When he wanted to leave, he found the door was locked and his cell phone missed. He tried to shout for help, but after 20 minutes, he gave up and sat on the floor, beginning to snore.  
While Fusco was enjoying his sleep, Reese was running from a crew of killers. He kept Iris close to him and ran into an abandoned industrial building.  
“God! Who’re they!” Iris almost got deaf with the gunshots, “Why they want to kill us?!”  
“No, maybe they’re after me!...Watch out!” The killers were so professional that Reese hardly had time to talk to Iris, he gave back some shots and moved to another place quickly.  
Those people weren’t after him, they came for Iris. Reese knew her number must be kicked out by the machine.   
But he didn’t have Finch’s support now, and he couldn’t explain the situation to Iris, either. So he could only take the debt as his.  
The killers were well-organized, they sealed the exits, began to check room by room.  
Reese was hiding in a lift shaft. The lift box was long gone, leaving some bared wires and an emergency telephone with no keyboard.  
Reese checked his weapon. He only got 3 bullets left. He took a deep breath, let Iris hold him tight, and began to work on those wires and telephone.  
The empty shaft made the sound louder than usual. It sounded like those armed killers were just above their heads.  
Iris looked at Reese, “Are you trying to call the police?”  
“Police can’t help us, Iris.” Reese answered her shortly and worked back on the stuff. He screwed the wires together.  
A light noise came from this old abandoned telephone.  
“Thank goodness! Finch, are you there?” Reese held the telephone and said.  
“Finch? Who’s Finch?” Iris wondered, “You can’t dial!”  
“Finch, I know you’re there. I have no way out, you must help me.” as Reese speaking, those footsteps got nearer, “Option one, you make a team of FBI here in 10 seconds; option two, find me the best way to get out!”  
There was still only some meaningless noise coming from the phone.  
“Finch, we got some misunderstanding, but Iris is a number, she’s irrelevant!” Reese raised his face to check that closed shaft door. “I’m ready to die anytime, but she’s not.”  
“Boss, this room is cleared!”  
“This one too. Let go to the other side.”  
The footsteps were heading towards the lift, Iris held Reese tight, “John, I’m not afraid… be with you, I’ll not be afraid …”  
“Finch! There’s no time!” but Reese was cool to Iris, he just grabbed the phone seriously and kept pushing, “I know you do all this for my good, but what’s the point if Iris dies! ”  
“John！”  
“Finch！”  
“There’s a mis-constructed vent on your left, you can help Dr.Cample to crawl to that. When you’re in, go straight for 100 meters, turn left, pass two vents, then turn right, you’ll see the exit to the street. ”  
A clam voice came out at last.  
And Iris saw Reese smile.  
It was not like that shallowly entertained smile which she had seen before, but the smile on the face of a wander that had just finished a long journey and finally saw his home.

 

10.  
Crawling via the dirty vents, Reese finally got Iris to a safe place. There was a police station, just two blocks away.  
He explained this situation as a gang who wanted to take revenge to his colleague, then he drove Iris home for a rest.  
After all that, he returned to the subway.  
The vending machine was still lying on the ground, and there’s a person standing beside it.  
That person always seemed calm and stable, only Reese knew how much he had suffered for the people who would never know his existence.  
“If I’m a little less strong in mind, I’ll truly believe what happened in the past 3 years is only my heroic dream. ” Reese kicked and broke the vender machine’s glass, taking a can of green tea out, “Will it do?”  
“I’ve always been aware that you are a person who will never give up.” Finch sighed, “But I have thought that you would understand my attempt and accept my wishes.”  
“Wishes? You erased my most important memories, making me psycho, and you called this your wishes?!” Reese really wanted to press him on the wall with his elbow just like what he did on the first day they met.  
“You’ve already find the one who can give you a redeem, you’ve found your way out!” Finch bit his lips, “You should be detective John Riley. I assure you with my life that your ID would never be revealed…”   
“Shut up，Finch，You know that’ s not my concern！”  
“You have to be concerned，Detective Riley！”Finch even changed his title，“You and I both know the pain of losing someone. And you also know how hard it is to let some in again. If I have a solution to get out of this safely, I won’t have any hesitation to go back to Grace. And you, now you can eventually open your heart and find someone you care about! You have the choice! Why don’t you seize this chance?”  
“Do I look like someone who can leave his friends to death and have his own happy life?”  
“Then are you someone who will get your love involved, making her escaping from hunting all day and night without one moment until death catches up?”  
Finch’s question was too sharp, Reese could not answered that in a while.  
Finch lowered his voice, and took out a hardware from his pocket, “This is a data base I got from another genius computer scientist. Ms Gloves had already set out to find Samaritan’s hardware, if she succeed, and she enter these data in, then we win! Detective, we will work it out without you, please go, go to have your own life. Don’t waste the second chance I gave you!”  
“You’re saying you don’t need me anymore?” Reese felt his eyes sore and hurt.  
“I’m saying, I wish you a new life.” Finch took a deep breath, “You’ve told me that all the strategies were set when you didn’t ask Jessica to stay with you; you’ve been very depressed when detective Carter left and you didn’t even have time to share your feeling with her. Then now comes the third chance. Not everyone have the third chance to change!”  
“But I’m not the guy who you picked up from the police station anymore.” It seemed that Reese couldn’t find a appropriate way to express himself, he pulled his hair and took out a disposable cell phone, “If you don’t answer me just now, I will call them with this and tell them to stop.”  
“What?!” Finch was shocked, and a look of anger, almost fury was on his face, “You did such kind of thing!!! How could you do such kind of thing!”  
“Because I’m an idiot! Finch!” “ Reese suddenly punched out towards Finch. Finch was scared that he closed his eyes.  
The fist reached the wall behind Finch.  
“I thought it was just ok… we just chat, do some hugs, have a kiss, just some comforting… Iris took it seriously, that’s my duty, I can’t just blow it up. I’m so naïve to believe you will find me a way to keep this relationship and the connection with you.” Reese’ hand was bleeding, but he stared at Finch, talking like he was charging himself for some terrible crimes. “But it's not right,Finch. She's a comfort, not a necessity.”  
“Do you ever know how offensive this word is to Doctor Cample?!”Finch’s eyes were wild opened as if he couldn’t believe what Reese was talking about，“If you really think so, which makes you an irresponsible bastrad, then I see no point to keep you in my team!”  
"Your team? How is that a team? An old man and a dog?!"  
"...I shouldn't have met you again, Detec..."  
"Mr. Reese!"  
"Why can't you just walk away and leave !" Finch almost shouted,"That's not the first time you did that!"  
"Then why don't you ask me to stay this time?" Reese’s eyes were red, he looked into Finch’s eyes, trying to find some clues that Finch was lying to him  
That Finch was not really abandoning him  
"...Because this time you have found a better place to go."Finch looked back with no fears or anxiety. He held Reese’s wounded hand, wrapped it with his handkerchief, “You definitely will not get Doctor Cample involed, right?”  
Reese looked at him silently, without a single movement.  
“I'm sorry, John, I'm not smart enough to find a way to keep you and your relationship with other irrelevant woman at the same time.”Finch finished his tying work, he put on his hat and walked away from Reese, “So please leave, for my own safety.”  
Reese didn’t look back. He remembered the day when they escaped from the library and fled over the bridge. On that day, he looked back for a long time.  
Because he knew Finch was looking back at him too.  
But now he didn’t even have the courage to try, he was so afraid to see the sight of Finch’s back. 

11.  
Why, John, wasn’t that the redeem that you’ve been so long to?  
You finally opened up your heart to someone new, you finally let someone in, you finally didn’t have to walk in the dark, you finally could hold your lover’s hands in the sun.  
And you would never be alone, you would have a wife, some children, and grandchildren, and one day you would lie in your bed and took your last breath with sons and daughters around.  
You, were, no longer, alone.  
Weren’t you?

 

12.  
Reese stayed up all night in the police office. He looked at the screen and his mind was totally blank.  
He didn’t know why but he entered the name Harold Finch in the searching engine.  
Person not found.  
Sameen Shawn.  
Person not found  
Samantha Gloves.  
Person not found.  
John Reese。  
……

 

Person not found.  
He threw himself in the chair. He typed the keyboard key by key, to write an e-mail.  
He typed and deleted, he typed and deleted.  
At last, he only typed one short sentence.  
Then he clicked the “send” button.  
Receiver, Dr.Cample.

12.  
After such a scary night and no boy friend accompanied, Iris didn’t wake up until 10 a.m. She turned on her computer and found an email from her boyfriend.  
She thought it was a sweet comforting e-mail and clicked it at once.  
I chose him. Sorry.  
The young doctor closed the mailbox page calmly. She pulled the curtain, let the sunshine get to her.  
He’s not hiding in the dark.  
He’s the dark, and it was difficult for him to let anyone unless that person turns into darkness too.  
She wasn’t willing to, and she now realized she wasn’t capable to .  
And she would never know who this “he” was, who this “Finch” was.

 

13.  
Maybe he was the darker darkness.  
Reese raised his face and looked at the surveillance camera at the corner of the street.   
Now he could not even speak to it.  
But he kept noticing any public phones on the streets.   
He hoped one day it would rang, and when he picked it up, he would hear some machinery words.  
I will find you，Finch. Like what I did in the past three years.

14.  
Ringring, ringing.


End file.
